


Until next time

by melbopo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Allison is the Winter Soldier, Allydia - Freeform, Boyd is Director Fury, Captain America: Winter Soldier - Freeform, Erica is Maria Hill, F/F, Femslash, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Isaac is Coulson, Lydia is Black Widow, Sexual Content, Stiles is Falcon, Teen Wolf Femslash Week, There are quotes from the Avengers, Unbeta'd, Violence, Winter Soldier!AU, and Teen Wolf, mention of Assassins, scott is captain america
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melbopo/pseuds/melbopo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anyone that can beat Special Agent Lydia Martin in the completion of a mission peaks her interest just slightly but when that person is beautiful and has just as dark of a past as hers, well everyone has their weaknesses.</p><p>(aka the Allydia Winter Soldier!AU no one asked for but I felt so determined to write! Sorry for the kinda shitty outcome)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until next time

**Author's Note:**

> Update - I woke up seven hours after I posted this and was like "I hate the ending". So I changed it and I might end up making a second chapter depending on the response to this AU! I have no idea???  
> Another lesson in why you don't impulse post your work after you finish writing it!
> 
> ***UPDATE: I DO NOT GIVE PERMISSION FOR ANYONE TO POST MY WORK ON ANY OTHER SITE SUCH AS GOODREADS OR E-BOOKTREE***

[ ](http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/)

The sun is high in the sky over Washington D.C. when Lydia pulls up in a black unmarked sports car next to the National Mall. keeping her eyes peeled for her current target. She spots him about fifty yards out running in a light grey sweats, stains from the physical exertion obvious on his athletic attire. She pulls over the car, parking it before getting out and walking towards him.

Lydia notices him slowing his running pace as she approaches him. She doesn’t even attempt to stifle her laughter when a similarly dressed man drenched in sweat curses him as says “on your left” as he passes for what is surely not the first time in the past ten minutes. Her target walks gingerly towards her, taking the time to stretch his arms out before coming to a complete stop in front of her. Lydia nods at him,

“Captain.”

He immediately returns her nod as he holds up his foot to stretch out his thighs,

“Special Agent Martin.”

She raises an amused eyebrow at the pathetic sight behind him, the other man has collapsed forward, leaning his forearms on his thighs in an attempt to regain his breathe. She returns her gaze to the Captain, amusement clear in her voice,

“I see you’ve taken my advice, Scott. I just hope he is better company for socializing than running.”

The man in question looks up from the ground, his face contorted in pain from pushing himself while exercising so hard. He takes in her skinny jeans, heeled boots, leather jacket, aviators, and red curly hair with an appreciative glance. He speaks in a teasing tone that causes Lydia’s eyebrow to raise in minor disbelief at his audacity.

“I’d like to see you try to keep pace with him, Special Agent.”

“I do keep pace with him, Paratrooper, but on the sparring mats instead of a field.”

Lydia remarks in a cool voice, lowering her eyebrow to regard Scott with a blank expression on her face as if she unimpressed by the antics of the Paratrooper still panting on the ground next to them. Scott offers a sweet smile in return.

“She’s right, she beats me in hand to hand fighting by a mile.”

“Well your technique is a little outdated-learning new skills would be beneficial to yourself and the team. S.H.I.E.L.D. is still working on getting you a combat teacher.”

“Why bother? I’m already sparring with the best of the best. If I’m don’t learn something from getting my ass handed to me repeatedly, then I’ll never learn.”

The corner of her lip curls up in a smug smile at Scott’s praise and the look of complete awe that the Paratrooper is giving her, whether it's from the fact that she knows his division area or he has placed the name with the rumors. Scott returns her smile with his own blinding one complete with dimples and crinkled eyes, his smile dims when he realizes that he still hasn’t introduced the two agents.

“Special Agent Lydia Martin meet Armed Forces Paratrooper, Stiles.”

Her head turns to lay a critical eye on Stiles as if she still isn’t sure if he is even worth her time never mind trustworthy. He offers a meek nervous smile in return as he straightens up to offer her his hand. She takes his hand with a firm grip, looking deep into his eyes as she asks,

“What the hell is a Stiles?”

The unexpected blunt question connected to a strong handshake that Stiles is a little slow to reciprocate out of shock of Lydia Martin’s existence. He blushes slightly as he responds with a question in his voice,

“A nickname? My first name is complicated and Polish.”

“Oh so you’re Grzegorz.”

Lydia remarks, a faint smirk on her lips like she knows something big about him, his first name rolls off her tongue with barely any accent at all. Stiles continues to stare at her in shock as he lets go of her hand in disbelief.

“How did you say it so perfectly?”

“I was Russian-consonants.”

She replies with a slight shrug, the smirk still on her lips as she turns back to face Scott who is regarding her with the slight level of awe that she constantly seems to emit in him.

“So to what do I owe the visit Lydia?”

“I’m here to pick up a fossil. Headquarters is afraid they might have misplaced it again.”

Lydia’s smile grows bigger when Scott realizes that she means him and rolls his eyes lightly at her.

“Looks like we should head to base then, don’t want them calling a national emergency over it or anything drastic.”

Lydia nods in response, the faint remains of a smile on her lips as she turns and heads back to the car. Scott follows right behind her, calling over his shoulder to Stiles.

“Same time tomorrow Stiles?”

“Yeah! I’ll be here. Pleasure to meet you, Special Agent Martin.”

“You too, Grzegorz.”

Stiles calls after her, "Please just call me Stiles.”

Lydia looks back at that comment and nods her head as if to catalogue this new information about him.

“Nice to finally meet you Stiles.”

~~~

“Wait right there for me big boy! Don’t you move an inch while I get us another drink!”

Lydia’s voice calls through the room as she slips back into a hallway, a false cheeriness in her voice that matches her current undercover personality, a beautiful but dumb play thing. She really plays the role up for the few people in the hallway, on their own way to private corners for their own dirty adventures. She pretends to be slightly intoxicated, stumbling in her silver stilettos and hiking her skin tight black dress up just slightly more to reveal her creamy thighs as she stumbles against a door. She waits a moment as if she regaining her composure while she waits for the hallway to clear completely before reaching for her thigh holster to withdraw her small work issued glock.

She turns silently into the room, gun poised and ready for the guard that she knows is on the other side. The cold calculating side of her is disappointed to see the guard lying down on a therapist type couch, a bottle of champagne empty next to him as if simply drank too much for his body to handle. She nudges his combat boot with her stiletto to judge how deep of a sleeper he is, her gun still held at the ready. When the kick gars no response from the guard, she lowers her gun slightly and rolls her eyes at him. She mutters to herself as she makes for the safe that hides under the mahogany lawyer desk.

“Ugh men are completely useless.”

“Right? If they wanted the job done right, they should have hired a woman.”

The calm and cool voice startles Lydia from where she is crouched in front of the open cabinet of the safe. She snaps her head immediately to the source of the voice, her gun already out and pointed at the curtains next to the window. A figure, no a woman, emerges from the shadows. Her black hair tied up artfully in a bun, a black armored long sleeve shirt tucked into black joggers that bunch around black combat combat boots. Even in the poor light, Lydia can tell that this mystery woman is in incredible shape with stunningly attractive features on a pale face with dark smokey eyes that seem to be laughing at the surprised expression on Lydia’s face.

The woman reaches up with her left hand, its silver metallic color gleaming in the light, to pull the black scarf up and over her head. She turns and jumps out of the window behind her into the pitch black of night with absolutely no hesitation. The room is at least a dozen floors up in a high rise on the outskirts of New York City and Lydia knows that no human could survive that fall, so she rushes to the window, her gun still at the ready. The sound of a helicopter is nearly deafening as it passes, with the mystery woman hanging on to the bottom bar, her metallic hand holding on tight. She winks at Lydia with her other hand, saluting her in a mocking manner, white paper blowing in her hand.

“Until next time.”

Lydia's eyes go wide when she realizes that those probably are the papers that she was on a mission to collect for S.H.I.E.L.D.. When she checks the safe to find that it is indeed empty, she does swear. Immediately she puts a call into headquarters as she walks out of the room, now noticing that trickle of blood from behind the guards head-'so dead, not sleeping' Lydia thinks to herself. The call to headquarters clicks on when Reyes picks up on the other end just as an alarm is being sounded in the building,

“Special Agent Martin, does that god awful noise mean that you were successful in your mission?.”

Lydia quickens her pace at the sound of the alarm, taking a sharp left down the fire exit staircase

“Reyes. I want Director Boyd on the line right now.”

Lydia can practically hear the eye roll Reyes is giving her for her brisk tone but she doesn’t feel like butting heads with Reyes right now. She hears the click of the phone going on speaker which only increases her annoyance.

“Martin what-”

“How fucking dare you send me in on a double mission, Boyd! Did you not think I was capable of completing the mission on my own?”

Two armed guards bust out of the door on the floor she is at, they don’t even spare her a second glance as they rush up past her on the stairs. She conceals her glock by holding it in between her body and her small hand purse that carries other headquarters issued weapons.

“What are you talking about Martin? I know damn well that you are capable of completing this mission on your own.”

“There was another woman, 5 foot eight inches dressed all in black with black hair in a bun, pale complexion, hazel eyes, and something metallic on her left hand. She stole the reports before I got there.”

Reyes’s quiet admission comes through clear over the line, “Fuck.”

Boyd’s response sounds annoyed, which isn’t unusual for him, but there is also a tinge of concern which is rarely seen in the cool, level headed Director.

“I’ll look into whether or not someone higher up had a hand in this. If not, we could be in serious trouble. I’ll keep you posted.”

Undistinguishable yelling can be hear from a couple of flights above with the sound of boots hitting the stairs hard, remind Lydia that she needs to get a move on it before the sloppiness from her irritation gets her caught. The ground floor exit is just the floor below and only has one measly guard blocking it. The guard raises his hand at her to stop,

“Sorry ma’am, but there has been a security breach so all guests have to stay for questioning.”

Lydia can’t help the eye roll she gives him in return, her mood becoming more and more annoyed at the fact than another person beat her at the mission. All she wants is a drink, now, and this sole guard is blocking her from her current mission.

“I really don’t have time for this right now.”

She says as she punches him hard under his jaw, causing his head to snap back into the metal door frame as well. He passes out immediately, crippling to the floor in front of her. She gingerly steps over his body and lets herself out of the building.

“Boyd, I’m taking the night off. Don’t contact me unless it’s at least level eight.”

Boyd makes a confirmative noise before clicking off and ending their connection.

Lydia’s mood increases ten fold the moment she changes out of her slinky black dress for a pair of nice black jeans, a white vneck, and her most worn blazer. Entering the divey bar favored by low level crooks and having a shot thrust into her hand immediately helps with her mood as well. She is debating whether she wants to get in on the illegal poker game in the back corner or cream the asshole boasting about his knife throwing skills, when her eyes connect with the unforgettable smokey eyes from just hours earlier.

The woman recognizes her as well, a coy smirk on her red lips. The smirk peaks Lydia’s interest enough to approach her. As she gets closer to her, she catalogues the slight differences in her outfit. She is still wearing a black long sleeve shirt but with a very low and suggestive v in the center, the same billowing pants but with heels instead of combat boots. Lydia wonders how much her personal and work wardrobe are entwined. The most striking difference of all is the way her dark wavy hair is down, framing her pale face and bring out the strength in her cheekbones.

“You took something that I was looking for today.”

This seems to amuse the woman in front of her for as she sips her drink calmly, her eyebrow raised slightly.

“Did I?”

“Yes, you made it very difficult for me to complete my job. I do not like to have unfinished business.”

The woman puts down her drink, gestures the bartender over with one hand all while keeping her smokey brown eyes locked on Lydia’s.

“Sounds like I owe you a drink then.”

“You do- a gin and tonic.”

The bartender nods as the mysterious woman pays for the drink. Offers her glass up as a toast when the bartender promptly returns with Lydia’s gin and tonic. Their glasses clink together in a silent toast before they both take big sips out of their glasses. The main reason this place is Lydia’s favorite is because of the strength of their drinks and how she never feels out of place in this dimly lit crowded place. She licks her lips, savoring the piney taste of gin that lingers there. The woman blatantly tracks the movement of Lydia’s lips before slowly returning her gaze the her eyes.

“It sounds like the difficulty I caused you is worth way more than a drink, is there anything else I could do?”

Her eyes raking over the curves of Lydia’s body shamelessly, a flirtatious smirk on her pretty red lips and a dangerous glint in her eyes. Little turns Lydia on faster than a beautiful woman that is blunt in her desires. She returns the smile with her own dirty grin as she checks Allison out in return.

“Yeah there is… but we’d need somewhere a little more private.”

“Well it’s a good thing that I’ve got a room upstairs then.”

She says as she leans in closer to Lydia, wetting her lips with a quick sweep of her tongue. Lydia leans in closer so her breathe is just ghosting over hers as she whispers back seductively, “Yeah?”

The woman closes the distance immediately, sealing her lips over Lydia’s to kiss her hard and heatedly, biting Lydia’s bottom lip gently before pulling back. Her smoky eyes looks into Lydia’s, a smug grin on her lips at just how much Lydia’s eyes have dilated, giving away just how turned on she is.

“Yeah.”

The woman winks as she grabs Lydia’s hand and pulls her through the crowd towards the stairs the lead to rentable rooms for short term and long term visitors. She procures a key from her back pocket and opens a door at the end of the hallway, ushering Lydia inside. Before she even closes the door fully, Lydia pushes her roughly against the door. One hand exploring the deep v of her shirt, the other tightly gripping Allison’s head to deepen the kiss. She can’t help the moan that slips out when she finds that she isn’t wearing a bra, allowing her complete access to knead her soft breast. The other woman uses the slight distraction to roll them onto the wall so she can push Lydia against the wall, her leg slipping in between Lydia’s and holding her firmly in place against the wall. She pulls away from Lydia’s heated lips to rest her forehead against Lydia’s, her breathe already ragged.

“Do I get a name?”

Lydia kisses sharp little bites along her jawline, pulling away from her task to bite at her ear as she whispers in response, “Lyds, yours?”.

“They call me Ally-”

The last part of her sentence breaking off into a moan when Lydia nips at a particularly sensitive part of her neck. Ally’s right hand finding the back of Lydia’s head to angle her head into a heated kiss, her tongue slipping in to explore Lydia’s mouth. Ally’s thigh moves closer between Lydia’s legs, applying pressure to her clit. Lydia’s hand leaves Ally’s hair to grab at her tight ass and bring their bodies closer, groaning at how good the contact feels. Something cold touches Lydia’s hip and travels up her side, she pulls away to look at it and is reminded of the metallic armor on Ally’s hand from earlier. She uses the distance to pull at Ally’s shirt to remove it while shedding her own blazzer. She can’t help the small noise she lets out when she sees that the metallic armor covers Ally’s whole arm, a red star painted on it near the shoulder. Lydia absently runs her hand up the cool metal, appreciating how smooth it feels considering it’s ribbed qualities under her touch.

Ally kisses her forehead in a way that is uncharacteristically sweet compared to their other kisses they have exchanged. Lydia looks up, all the questions running through her mind carefully hidden by a blank face as she goes back in for a deep kiss. Lydia’s tongue tangles with Ally’s in a slight fight of dominance which turns the kiss filthy. Ally grinds her clit against Lydia’s thigh as her metal hand skirts under Lydia’s shirt to grab at her boobs, pinching her nipple. Lydia nods her head into the kiss, edging on the movement, rocking her body against Ally’s to work up a rhythm between them. Ally’s kisses begin traveling down Lydia’s neck, sucking and biting the whole way down. Lydia’s orgasm takes her completely by surprise when Ally times a strong up rock with a particularly hard bite. Lydia pants as her legs tighten instinctively around Ally’s thigh. Ally pulls back from Lydia’s neck with a smirk on her lips that Lydia quickly makes disappear by leaning her head down and taking Ally’s nipple in her mouth. She feels Ally’s grip tighten in her hair and she smirks to herself. Lydia’s hand traces the band of Ally’s pants from her ass to her belly button before moving down and applying two fingers firmly against Ally’s clit. She rubs her clit in an alternating pattern with licks on her sensitive nipple.

Ally is pretty silent when she orgasms, her entire body going tight before finally relaxing. Even her face seems relaxed as she kisses Lydia with no intent, pulling back with an easy smile on her lips. Lydia returns it without a second thought.

“Maybe for round two we will actually make it to my bed…”

Lydia rolls her eyes at the comment, blushing slightly at how much the idea of a second round of sex with this completely unknown thief with smoky eyes and a metal arm excites her. Before Lydia can respond, a phone goes off in the room. Ally suddenly becomes blank and serious as if the phone reminded her of something grave, she leans back to grab a black tshirt off her bed and a duffle bag at the foot of it. 

“Which won’t be right now.”

She disentangles her legs from Lydia’s to put on the t shirt, wrapping the familiar black scarf around her head as she opens the door. She turns to Lydia, winking as she says,

“Until next time.”

The moment Ally is going, Lydia contemplates calling Director Boyd immediately to tell him what else she has learned but she remembers she took the night off and will tell him in the morning because right now she wants a good night’s sleep to process all this information about this ghost, Ally.

~~~

Lydia is running in the opposite direction of the explosions currently, trying to ignore the breaking down of S.H.I.E.L.D. while looking for a sturdy car to hijack to go back and save Stiles and Scott. Even though it is a sole enemy they are against, this person was a legend until this moment and they are terribly unprepared and under equipped. They call him the Winter Soldier, a professional assassin and thief believed to have been responsible for dozens of different major international incidents: Hydra’s personal killing machine. No one has really seen him or lived to tell the tale, so he is practically a ghost.

Lydia is trying to tune out the pained whimpers of an injured Stiles in the back seat as she whips the hot wired SUV around to go back for Scott. He is currently fighting in close quarters with the Winter Soldier, a figure decked out in all black, with black scarf wrapped around its neck hiding a ponytail and his mouth. The Winter Soldier is moving around Scott’s punches as if he is familiar with all of his moves. Scott ducks a knife, fingers trying to find purchase in skin of the Winter Soldier’s left arm but tearing away fabric instead, revealing a metallic arm. The scarf falls off now too and Lydia almost jams on the brakes at the unveiling of the Winter Soldier, Scott takes a confused step back as his voice echoes his disbelief that rivals Lydia’s.

“Allison?”

The Winter Soldier’s eyes look blank at the name, face scrunching up slightly in confusion as she prepares to take another hit at Scott. 

“Who is Allison?”

Lydia focuses entirely on the mission as she slows down slightly as she approaches Scott, Stiles flings the backdoor open to pull Scott back out of the range of the Winter Soldier and into the car. The Winter Soldier whips her head to look at Lydia, her face scrunching up to take in Lydia’s facial features. Something that looks like recognition flashes briefly over her face before it is schooled back into the carefully blank face of a person on a mission. Lydia’s eyes widen but she slams on the gas before she can figure out any more.

She glances into the rear view mirror, slightly surprised to see Ally just watching them drive away without making any advances. She takes some sharp turns down random streets just to be on the safe side. Her eyes dart to the rear view mirror once more when she hears a confused Stiles speak up,

“So, the Winter Soldier is definitely not a dude. Did you know her Cap?”

Lydia can see Scott leaning forward on his knees, staring at his hands as if in the lines of his palms hide the answers to all the questions racing in his mind right now. His voice sounds slightly distance when he replies,

“Yeah we dated for a while in high school. Even after we broke up, she was my best friend. As a woman she had to fight her way into the army and I followed in her footsteps. She was in charge of the Howling Commandos.”

Stiles must sense the distress this new realization, that his best friend is trying to kill him, is causing Scott. His voice becomes critical and calculated as he analyzes the situation.

“It seems like Hydra is using her as their own personal weapon. Until next time we meet her, you’re going to have to debrief us on everything you remember about her.”

Scott’s voice still sounds far away as he mutters, “I can’t believe she’s alive.”

Lydia and Stiles share a glance in the rear view mirror, neither quite sure what the next step for Scott should be. Scott shakes the thought out of his head as if to return him to the present before beginning to list all of her training, special skill sets, and strengths in a disconnected voice.

~~~

In the end, Scott nearly kills himself trying not to fight Allison, to try and reason with her about their past, about their friendship, and about how wrong it is for them to fight each other. That’s all Lydia knows about what happened before Stiles dragged Scott’s lifeless body out of the water and checked him into a hospital for much needed rest. Scott doesn’t like to talk about that encounter really, probably because it didn’t work out how he dreamt it would and that bothers him personally, and Lydia can respect that. Sometimes things aren’t so black and white to them and it takes a long time of internal reasoning to make sense of a situation or a decision, especially if past feelings are involved.

Lydia tries not to think of it too much, the fact that Allison is gone. Especially because she didn’t even know her well enough to know she was the Winter Soldier and that one night of great mutual orgasms does not warrant all the double takes Lydia does when a woman in black clothes with long black hair walk by. It does not explain the flutter of hope she feels in her heart when she sees a shadow move out of the corner of her eye. She ignores the flutters, the double takes, the stray thoughts of cold metal on warm skin by compartmentalizing it all into a box in the corner of her mind that is only allowed to be open in the moments before she falls asleep.

A month after Scott’s near death experience, Lydia finds herself back in that divey bar waiting for her drink by the bar and watching the knife throwers show off their fancy tricks. A stunning girl with dark clay skin, long black hair pulled into a braid, tight leather pants, and a killer smile approaches her from the side.  
“What is a beautiful girl like you sitting at the bar by herself for?”

Lydia can already see where this is going so she smirks in response, letting her eyes gaze over this woman. It’s been a while since she last slept with ~~Ally~~ someone and this woman checks most of Lydia’s boxes in the sexual appeal category.

“Maybe I’m just waiting for the right company…”

“Oh? Can I buy you a drink then?”

Just as the words leave her mouth, the bartender deposits the gin and tonic in front of Lydia who picks it up and takes a sip of it. She watches the woman zone in on the expanse of her throat when she tilts her head back to drink, enjoying how easy the attraction is.

“Well currently I have a drink but I’m sure I’ll need one some other time. Maybe sometime soon…”

“Maybe we could just chat, until next time you need a drink.”

It’s a stupid phrase that people say all the time, but hearing it out of this woman has the effect of pouring ice water over Lydia. It immediately makes her think of Allison and how this woman is nothing like Allison. Suddenly her heart isn’t in it any more, she frowns slightly as she responds, 

“Sorry, I don’t want to tonight. Maybe another night.”

Confusion passes over the woman’s face at Lydia’s sudden refusal but she doesn’t make an ass out of herself by pushing it. She nods her acceptance of Lydia’s wishes and walks away, presumably to find a new interest for the night.

Lydia rolls her eyes at herself, turning to face the bar as she takes a long drink of her gin and tonic. Suddenly there is a warm body beside hers and a familiar female voice whispering in her ear, breath ghosting over the shell of Lydia’s ear. Lydia isn’t positive if it is the breathe or the voice that causes the shiver to run down her back.

“I think you just broke her heart.”

Lydia turns around so fast in her bar stool that her long curly red hair whips into her face, she pushes it of her eyes to fully take in the sight in front of her: Allison, perfectly healthy and in one piece. Her face no longer closed off and blank like it was when she fought Scott, her smile is soft and smug like she knows full well what she did. Lydia’s eyes narrow in on her face, trying and failing at masking her anger.

“Where have you been?”

Allison looks at the ground sheepishly as if her radio silence and brainwashing behavior is justifiable if she explains it without eye contact. Lydia’s hand snaps out to grab Allison’s chin and direct her face back up to hers.

“Where have you been?”

Allison blushes slightly combination of the fierce gaze in Lydia’s eyes and the forced eye contact.

“I’ve been looking for you.”

The confession in those words melts away Lydia’s anger to a dull ache as she searches Allison’s eyes for the truth, for the reasoning behind Allison’s honesty. She finds just want she wants to see as she uses the hand on Allison’s chin to pull their mouths together for a bruising kiss. There may be half a dozen questions running through her mind and a dozen more warning signs, but right now Lydia doesn't care about what is right and wrong, this isn't a mission with orders to follow. All she cares about is wanting Allison and the fact that Allison wants her back. 

~~~the end~~~

**Author's Note:**

> this post as well as me can be found [here](http://ratherbeshadowhunting.tumblr.com/post/94088582365/until-next-time-an-allydia-winter-soldier-au-by) on my graphics blog!


End file.
